


The Girl's Night: Outfits and the Boy's POV

by Annabellelee13194



Series: Gods and Monsters [2]
Category: Greek Mythology, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Roman Mythology - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Because I love my readers, Club Outfits, Dirty Talk, F/M, Help this is way harder than I thought, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Makeover, Multi, One shot later this week, Outfits first, Pictures, Sexy, Stucky - Freeform, and a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabellelee13194/pseuds/Annabellelee13194
Summary: So, one of my readers, in addition to the club outfits, asked very nicely for the boy's POV. The first chapter has the outfits (for those interested in that) and the second has a snippet of the boy's POV from "The Girl's Night" chapter (for those interested in THAT). Enjoy!





	1. The Outfits

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm STILL working on that one-shot, but the next chapter will be up quicker than that. I'll post it as a fluff piece after the trauma I'm going to put everyone through. In the meantime, here are the pictures I have. Please note that, barring Darcy and Natasha, the models are NOT what my characters look like.

**Rose:**

 

Rose's Hair

  

Makeup

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181925302@N03/48034305232/in/dateposted-public/)

Dress and Shoes

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181925302@N03/48034238558/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181925302@N03/48034193561/in/dateposted-public/)

 

**Wanda:**

 

Wanda's Hair

 

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181925302@N03/48034304992/in/dateposted-public/)

 

Wanda's Makeup

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181925302@N03/48034193391/in/dateposted-public/)

Dress and Shoes

 

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181925302@N03/48034304922/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181925302@N03/48034304882/in/dateposted-public/)

 

**Sammy:**

 

Sammy's Hair (only red)

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181925302@N03/48034193551/in/dateposted-public/)

 

Sammy's Makeup

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181925302@N03/48034238448/in/dateposted-public/)

 

Sammy's Outfit

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181925302@N03/48034305007/in/dateposted-public/)

 

  **Natasha:**

 

Natasha's Hair

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181925302@N03/48034305392/in/dateposted-public/)a

 

 

Natasha's Makeup

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181925302@N03/48034238763/in/dateposted-public/)

 

Natasha's Dress and Shoes

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181925302@N03/48034238728/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181925302@N03/48034193661/in/dateposted-public/)

 

** Jane: **

 

Jane's Hair

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181925302@N03/48034238938/in/dateposted-public/)

 

Jane's Makeup

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181925302@N03/48034193856/in/dateposted-public/)

 

Jane's Outfit and Shoes

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181925302@N03/48034305447/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181925302@N03/48034193736/in/dateposted-public/)

 

  **Darcy:**

 

Darcy's Hair and Makeup

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181925302@N03/48034305657/in/dateposted-public/)

 

Darcy's Outfit and Shoes

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181925302@N03/48034239078/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181925302@N03/48034193986/in/dateposted-public/)

 

** Athena: **

 

Athena's Hair

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181925302@N03/48034305857/in/dateposted-public/)

 

Athena's Makeup

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181925302@N03/48034305827/in/dateposted-public/)

 

Athena's Dress and Shoes

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181925302@N03/48034305797/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181925302@N03/48034194066/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. The Girl's Night: Boy's POV Snippet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this is like SERIOUSLY steamy- like, I did NOT mean for this to be this smutty. There's no ACTUAL porn (since writing about wieners makes me blush hot enough to burn a hole in the ozone), but it's pretty borderline. There's dirty language because Bucky can not help himself and some SERIOUS implied sexiness. 
> 
> This one goes out to crashing_waves for suggesting the chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy the fluff!

Bucky didn’t realize how _focused_ they’d been on Rose until she’d all but kicked them out, forcing them to spend some alone time together. He’d been so _worried_ about her, his anxiety choking him at every turn, that he’d temporarily pushed Steve to the wayside. To be fair, Steve had been just as worried as Bucky, but _he’d_ been able to at least make room for Bucky during their anxious days, taking care of the brunet in the hundreds of different ways he’d learned over their long lives together.

He hadn’t realized how _tense_ Steve had gotten until they were finally alone, Rose now safely in the hands of the most capable women on the planet. A tightness Bucky hadn’t noticed eased in the blonde’s shoulders, the lines of his face relaxing as he gave his boyfriend a brilliant grin, clearly excited at the prospect of taking the brunet dancing.

The smile knocks the breath out of him.

He _never_ forgets how _beautiful_ Steve is. Skinny or stacked, frail or strong, his Captain’s beauty had _always_ been in his indomitable spirit. His love was a beacon of all things good in the world, his guiding light in a world that had been painted dark by the misdeeds forced onto his soul. He would _never_ deserve him- but he was far too _selfish_ to give him up. Instead, he reveled in the light he gave off, basking in his presence and worshipping the lines of his body. He greedily took in the curves and divots of the other man’s form, mouth watering as he recalled the taste of his skin. Bucky took in a deep breath, his enhanced senses picking up the clean cotton and mint smell of him, goose bumps spreading down his spine as he savored every facet of the man he’d loved since before he knew what love was.

Steve saw the heated look on his lover’s face and felt an answering bolt of lust shoot down his spine, warmth tightening his lower stomach and leaving him half-hard in an instant. The blonde gave Bucky a coy grin, raising a curious eyebrow at the brunet’s darkened eyes.

“You look like you’ve got plans, Buck. Care to share?” Bucky gave a dark chuckle, slowly prowling forward until he was completely in the other man’s space, their nose’s nearly touching as he eyed Steve’s face. He teasingly licked his lips, teeth catching the bottom one as he grinned at him, dimples deepening on his face. His voice is nearly a _purr_ when he speaks, hand just teasing the bottom of Steve’s shirt.

“ _I’m_ thinkin’ that we’ve got four hours till’ we need to say goodnight to Rosie- and it’s only gonna take thirty minutes for us to get ready.” He idly scratched Steve’s abs, lips curling in a pleased way at the other man’s ecstatic shudder. “I’m _also_ thinkin’ that we might be a little _late_ to see our girl, cuz’ three hours isn’t _nearly_ enough time for me to _fuck_ you the way I want to- and the way you so _desperately_ _need_ , baby doll.” Steve sways into him, face flushed a pretty peach color as he eyed his lover’s mouth. Bucky took the move for the invitation it _clearly_ was, pressing a soft, _sinful_ kiss into his lips, pleasure buzzing under his skin in a golden, lazy way. He pulls back slowly, mouth curled in a decidedly pleased way, silver eyes sparkling with happiness. Steve lets out an involuntary whine at the short kiss, giving his boyfriend a dazed look as he absently licked his lips, savoring the bittersweet taste that lingered on his mouth. After a moment he cleared his throat, voice hoarse from the weight of his desire.

“Sounds like a challenge to me, Buck. You up for it?” Bucky gave another dark chuckle, idly reaching around to cup the perfect, round, peach of his ass. The ability to speak immediately disappeared from Steve’s mind, head rolling back as he leisurely ground against the other man’s hands. Before he could get _too_ into it and do something obscene (like mounting his boyfriend in front of Rose’s apartment), Bucky pulled back, his grin broadcasting pure _sin_ to anyone willing to listen.

“Challenge. Accepted.” He presses another kiss to Steve’s lips, delicately nipping his bottom lip before sauntering backwards, eyes glinting mischievously. “You wanna’ make a wager, baby doll? You make it back to the apartment before me and I _promise_ to let you cum the first time you ask.” He bit his lower lip, mouth curling enticingly, silver eyes sparkling decadently. “If _I_ win, you get to cum _once_ \- and _only_ when I say so. _You_ up for it?”

In response, Steve promptly booked it, nearly tripping over his own feet as he dashed down the hall. Bucky followed behind him with a delighted cackle, idly wondering if he should _let_ Steve win or not.

Both ideas had _so many_ possibilities….

* * *

 

 

They end up being 15 minutes late to say goodnight to Rose. They probably would have been even _later_ , but Athena had hacked the TVs in their apartment to broadcast her unsmiling face, dryly demanding they “stop humping like animals” and get their “geriatric assess moving”.

The only thing that could have killed Bucky’s erection _quicker_ than her face, would probably have been the Pigeon’s.

Instead of risking her wrath, the two had managed (just barely) to keep their hands to themselves, throwing on the outfits that Bucky had picked out. Steve had initially complained at the brunet dressing them _both_ , but shut up when his boyfriend pointed out that khakis and plaid were _not_ appropriate for _all_ occasions.

That and Bucky would sooner tear off his other arm than be caught _dead_ in either.

As it was, Bucky was _supremely_ pleased of his finished products. Steve in particular looked like a wet dream- the fact that Bucky was able to keep his hands to himself was a literal _miracle_. He thought he should probably get nominated for sainthood, both for his restraint _and_ his taste in clothes. Steve was struggling just as much as Bucky was, using all of his (miniscule) impulse control to keep himself from either ripping off his boyfriend’s clothes or sitting and sketching his lover for the next several hours- though he doubted he could _really_ do the other man justice. Bucky _rarely_ dressed up nowadays, but when he did? Angels would be hard pressed to look as heavenly.

Speaking of angels…

“Hey Buck?” The brunet hummed, idly nudging his boyfriend in acknowledgement as they strolled towards Darcy and Clint’s place. “What do you think Rose’s doing right now?” Bucky snickered.

“Probably wishing she’d never been born. Natalia has been _itching_ to get her talons into her. My guess? They’re playing ‘dress up’.” Steve frowned, looking pensive.

“You don’t think they’re going to shove her into something she’s uncomfortable with, do you? Rosie has a hard time saying ‘no’ to Darcy. I don’t want her getting bullied into some outlandish outfit.” The frown deepened. “Or _heels_. You know she can’t wear those, Buck- not with the pins in her ankle.” The brunet waved him off, looking unconcerned.

“ _Please_ , Stevie- Rose’ll be _fine_. She’d _never_ let them shove her into anything she doesn’t feel like wearing. Friends or not, our girl isn’t one to let _anyone_ bully her.” Bucky gave him another nudge, face amused. “I bet you she’s in one of those cute lil’ dresses I like- something real _dainty_ and lacy. Very ladylike.” He said “dainty” like it was something _delicious_ , eyes just a little glassy as he thought of his girl. He _loved_ when Rosie wore dresses- loved when she would show off the delicate curves of her legs and the way she’d play with the skirts, running her hands over the fabric like she was _shocked_ to be wearing something so pretty. It made him want to buy her a million more, just to see that soft look on her face.

Steve gave him an equally amused look, eyeing his boyfriend’s glazed face with a small chuckle.

“And pink. Don’t forget the pink.” Bucky blinked before a wide grin slowly appeared on his face, eyes crinkling as he started to snicker helplessly. Steve joined him, jostling his lover as he knocked on the door, shoulders shaking with mirth.

The boys had learned that Rose basically had three defining traits. The first was that she couldn’t _stand_ bullies. The second was that she was a human disaster, and anything that _could_ go wrong, probably would. The third was that _everything_ was better in pink.

_Everything_.

Her pens, 80 percent of her wardrobe, her towels- all of it was pink. They suspected her entire _apartment_ would have been the damned color if she’d been allowed to design it herself. Neither of them really minded the fact that she had a signature color (lord knows all of their friends did), they just thought her preoccupation with it was _hilarious_.  

A moment later the door opens and Jane pokes her head out, giving them both a beaming smile as she takes them in.

“Steve! Bucky! Don’t you guys look _dashing_. You here to say goodnight to Rose?” They both give her a polite smile, though Bucky throws in a wink for good measure.

“You look beautiful, as always, Dr. Foster. Is Rosie decent? We’re running a little behind.” The beaming smile on the blonde woman’s face takes an anticipatory edge, pale blue eyes shining mischievously.

“She _just_ finished getting ready. Try not to drool _too_ much.” Before either of them can respond she opens the door fully, quickly scuttling back and out of the way so that they can have an uninterrupted view of their girlfriend.

Their polite smiles disappear.

Steve swallows dryly, eyes devotedly tracing the bared lines of her body as he takes in the outfit Natasha had so _clearly_ put together. They had been right about the pink and the lace, but so very _wrong_ about everything else. The dress was _sinfully_ tight and short, her gentle curves on full display, dainty legs bared to his hungry eyes. He _always_ thinks she’s beautiful, but her makeup has made her downright _sultry-_ a seductive fairy come to lure him back the Otherworld, never to be seen again.

He would go- and _gladly_.

For the first time he can recall, he doesn’t want to draw her- he wants to _worship_ her. He wants to press his devotion into her skin, taste the pink on her lips and whisper his prayers into her mouth. He feels downright thunderstruck, stuck in place and unable to do anything but stare like a complete _jackass_. He’s vaguely aware of Bucky slowly tensing, his muscles coiling in an almost _predatory_ way.

Bucky is suddenly _ravenous_ \- ravenous and _grateful_. As he takes in the graceful, delicate curves of his girlfriend’s body he absently makes a note to buy Natasha a new pair of shoes…or maybe a damn _house_. His baby doll looks like a wicked little fairy, all her creamy skin on display, the only thing keeping her covered a scrap of clingy, pink, lace. He can just make out the curves of her breasts, tantalizing little mouthfuls pressed up by some no doubt _indecent_ lacy contraption.

He wants to _taste_ her.

He can tell they’ve been starring too long when anxiety appears on her face, body fidgeting as she struggles with running her hands through her hair. When she starts to mutter some _nonsense_ about changing, Bucky springs into action, stalking across the room and doing his very best to mess up her pretty, pink, lipstick.

It takes all of his restraint not to pick her up and cart her back to their apartment.

He’s uncomfortably hard, hand smoothing down her waist and taking in the silky fabric of her dress while the other cups at the back of her head. He basks in the cool press of her skin, relishing the little noises she makes as he does his best to _devour_ her. Heat pulses lazily under his skin, arousal prowling under his skin and pushing at the reins of his self-control. He forces himself to pull back when he hears her heart skip, her fragile lungs fighting to keep up with his impassioned assault. The brunet smugly takes in the dazed look on her face, fighting with himself to keep from kissing her _again_.

“Baby doll, don’t you even _think_ of taking that off- that’s _my_ damn job.” The flush on her face darkens considerably, periwinkle eyes huge as they scan his face. His nostrils flare slightly, a sudden warm, peachy smell filling his enhanced nose as arousal darkens her eyes. It’s a smell he’s become _intimately_ aware with in the past couple of weeks, the sweet smell appearing as a herald of her arousal whenever they’d gotten the time to explore one another.

He wondered if it _tasted_ as sweet as it smelled…

Judging by the look on her face, he might get to find out- and _soon_.

He forces himself to step back and let Steve take her from him, silently going over the logistics of abducting their girlfriend and locking themselves in her apartment for the next _year_.

Steve had been stuck in place, first by Rose and then by the absolute _vision_ of Rose and Bucky together. They were the very picture of decadent contrast; Bucky dressed nearly all in black with Rose, pale and pink, tucked into his arms. He’d call it a nearly _religious_ experience, except there was _nothing_ holy about the thoughts running through his head. He finally manages to pick his jaw up off of the floor at Bucky’s brash statement, striding quickly across the living room floor and pulling Rose into his arms.

“Rosie, every day I’m always convinced you can’t get any more beautiful- and  _every damn day_  you prove me wrong.” He leans forward and presses a soft but scorching kiss against her tender mouth, savoring the taste of her lips and the feel of her skin against his. Desperate to keep his tenuous grip on his control, he pulls and takes a breath to calm himself. He’s immediately assaulted with the soft, peachy smell of her arousal- something he’d only faintly noticed across the room, now heavy in the air around her. He feels a small, nearly _proud_ smile come to his face, eyes tracing the swollen moue of her mouth and the darkened expanse of her eyes. “You look  _gorgeous_ , baby doll.” His grin took on a mischievous edge, the sky color of his eyes shining cheerfully. “I have to agree with Bucky- you  _definitely_  shouldn’t take this off.”

He was _probably_ going to have to fight his boyfriend for the privilege- or, better yet, they could do it _together_. They’d have to be _extra_ careful not to rip her pretty little dress.

It would be a damn _shame_ to only see her wear it once.

She looked like a god damn _gift_ , all done up in lacy packaging, just _waiting_ for them to come and unwrap her…

Judging by the way she trembled in his arms, she was _more_ than ready for it.

He suddenly wondered why _exactly_ they were going out, when they could be having so much more _fun_ staying in.

Before he can act on his impulse to abduct her, Darcy slams in between them, shielding Rose from his vision.

“Hey now! There are  _children_  present.” The brunette waved in Athena’s direction, where the dark skinned woman was tapping away on her phone, half of a gummy worm hanging out of her mouth. The pastel haired woman flipped her off, tapping aggressively for a moment before Darcy’s phone suddenly buzzed ominously. Darcy pointedly ignored the vibrations, silently resigning herself to the clown porn that would no doubt be appearing in her inbox for the foreseeable future. “You guys are going to have to hold off on the sexy fun times until  _after_  Girl’s Night. Girl’s Night is  _sacred_. I only let your man parts within two miles of this because I wanted to  _see_  your reaction to Rosie’s sexy ‘Pretty Woman’ impression. And, let me tell you, I was  _not_  disappointed. Seriously. The sheer sex appeal you guys just emitted nearly burned a new hole in the ozone.” Steve opened his mouth to argue, clearly planning on trying to abscond with the tiny blonde, but found himself cut off by Darcy all but bodily picking him up and shoving him into his chuckling boyfriend. Bucky let out an indignant yelp at the sudden push, shooting the brunette an offended look. Darcy ignored his irritation to continue shoving the both of them, pushing them back towards the door with all of her considerable strength. “Nope! Visitation is  _over_. You have a date with each other and  _I_  have a date with seeing Rose attempt to dance. Buh-bye!”

After another brief tussle, Darcy finally managed to get them back through the front door, face pink with effort (though her hair was surprisingly untouched). Just before the door closed, Steve poked his head through the crack, giving Rose one last heated look.

“See you later tonight, baby doll.” Then the door closes in his face with a click, silence echoing in the empty hallway. After a moment Bucky chuckles, reaching up to smudge the lipstick on his boyfriend’s mouth.

“You got a _little_ something there, Punk.” Steve just licked his lips, giving his boyfriend an amused look.

“Like _you’re_ one to talk- you just need a little blush and you’re ready to go out with the girls.” Bucky ran his tongue over his lower lip, looking _supremely_ smug.

“Don’t be jealous that I’m so damn pretty, Stevie. Not _everyone_ can be blessed the way I am.” Steve snorted, reaching forward to press a smiling kiss into the brunet’s mouth. He pulls back when he hears a chorus of hooting and laughter coming from behind the closed door, the smile on his face widening into a beaming grin.

“You’re the second prettiest girl I know, Buck.” The brunet batted his eyes ridiculously, grinning when Steve snickered at him. “Come on, _doll_ \- we’ve got dancing to make up for.” The grin melted off of Bucky’s face, an exaggerated pout taking its place.

“But _Steve_ ,” The blonde’s name comes out as a drawn out whine, voice reedy and petulant. “I want to kidnap our girl! Maybe lock her in our room...” The pout disappeared, his voice transforming into something that was almost a _purr_. “See what she’s wearing under that dress…”Steve continued to smile at him, though his eyes darkened with every sinful suggestion. “Maybe _taste_ what’s under it too- see if it’s as _sweet_ as it _smells_ …” At the last proposition the blonde lunges forward and presses a searing kiss into his mouth, hands coming up to press the other man tightly into his body. He pulls back just as quickly, a wild grin curling the edges of his mouth.

“ _Later_ , sweetheart- let her have her ‘Girl’s Night’. I get the feeling our baby doll has never had one of those before.” Before Bucky can protest, Steve continues, smile softening into something achingly tender yet _searingly_ hot. “When she gets back… _then_ she’s ours. No stops. No _interruptions_. One _perfect_ night before the rest of our lives.” Bucky gives him a besotted smile, eyes glinting mischievously.

“You mean ‘ _hopefully_ for the rest of our lives’- _you’re_ assuming she doesn’t kick our dumb asses to the curb. Lord knows I’m not sure how a dame _that_ classy tolerates us on a daily basis.” Steve lets out a delighted laugh, teasingly shoving his lover away.

“Speak for _yourself_ , you _Jerk_ \- _I’m_ a _delight_.” He waggled his eyebrows playfully, shimmying his shoulders ridiculously. “There are entire _books_ about how I’m a ‘National Treasure’.” Bucky snorted at him.

“Yeah, by people who didn’t _actually_ know you. You’re a little _shit_ , Steven Grant. Lord knows how _I_ put up with you.” The brunet nimbly dodged the halfhearted swipe Steve aimed at him before slowly backing down the hall, leveling his boyfriend with a challenging look. “Well? You coming? I was _promised_ dancin’- and let me tell you, based on _that_ little dance? I do _not_ have high hopes.” He yelped when Steve lunged at him, just _barely_ dodging the charge. Steve straightened up and gave his boyfriend a nearly feral grin, eyes glinting challengingly.

“You want some of my moves, Buck? I’ll _show_ you some.”  They yet again go barreling down the hall, both silently resigning themselves to the fact that they’re going to be late- and not minding a damn _bit_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Did we like it? Was it everything y'all were hoping for? Next chapter for The Swan SHOULD be up next week, but I wanted to give you guys something beforehand. What did we think of their POV? Bucky SERIOUSLY got away from me- he was just like "Steve needs dick" and I was like "what? No? Y'all are supposed to be cute!" and he was like "my dick IS cute- HE NEEDS IT". So that part was ALL his fault. Tell me what you think! LOVE YOU!

**Author's Note:**

> So? Thoughts? What were you guys imagining? The Boy's will probably be up this weekend. Comment below!


End file.
